


No Don't, I'm Ticklish

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tickle fic, Tickling, chestervelle - Freeform, ticklish jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo accidentally reveals a secret in her groggy, morning state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Don't, I'm Ticklish

Dean’s hand reached out clumsily, grabbing for the other person in his bed. He hummed contently when his fingers connected with skin. He rolled over, tracing his fingers along her skin.

Jo giggled sleepily, “Dehean, stoppit.”

Dean smiled, inching closer to nuzzle her neck, “Mornin’ cutie.” He nipped her ear. His fingers dragged up her sides.

"No dohohon’t, I’m ticklish." Jo whined groggily.

Dean perked up, an eyebrow raised. “Oh really?” His smirk was evident in his voice.

Jo’s eyes popped open, “What? No. Uh-” She scooted away from Dean, a blush on her face.

"Liar." Dean teased, fully awake now. He squeezed her sides, making her squeal. Jo kicked her feet as Dean started tickling her in earnest. Jo threw her head back, shoving at her boyfriend.

"Stahahahop! Dean! Okahahay- I lied heheheh I’m sohohohorry!" Jo cried.

"I’m only showing mercy because I’m hungry." Dean chuckled, kissing her forehead after finally stopping, "Pancakes?"

"Sure. They can be your apology for torturing me." Jo sneered.

"Don’t make me start again." He wiggled his fingers toward her, making Jo jump, slapping at him.


End file.
